Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by Kachenjunga
Summary: Amores no correspondidos y otros que si, ¿qué pasaría si al despertar te enamoraras de la primera persona que vieras?... Parodia de la obra de Shakespeare del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una parodia de la obra de Shakespeare "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" utilizando los personajes del manga de Naruto.  
Importante declarar: **Naruto no es mío **sólo utilizo los personajes en honor a Masashi Kishimoto y hacerle un fic de Naruto a una amiga, pido de favor los reviews porque soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fic y me encantaría recibir todos los consejos no tomare ninguno a mal y aceptare todo para poder mejorar en un futuro (:

Si han leído la obra aquí les dejo la relación de personajes y si no la han leído entonces no creo que le entiendan pero igual aquí esta:

**PERSONAJES**

Teseo Neji Hyuuga Hipólita Tenten

Lisandro Sasuke Uchiha Hermia Sakura Haruno

Demetrio Naruto Uzumaki Helena Hinata Hyuuga

Oberón Deidara Robín Tobi

Egeo Kakashi

* * *

Dentro de un castillo que se asoma entre los altos pinos de un bosque se puede apreciar la escena que se lleva a cabo. Un gentil duque platicando con su dulce prometida; Neji y Tenten charlan acerca de sus nupcias ya próximas:

-¡Oh! Mi bella Tenten pero que despacio cambia su cara la luna, como quisiera que fuera ya momento para nuestra boda, la siento cerca pero al mismo tiempo siento que la luna se niega a dar la vuelta de nuevo y dejar pasar el tiempo

-Vamos, Neji no hay que ser desesperados; la luna bien puede ser necia a veces pero nunca es reacia a ayudar a unos enamorados, ya cambiará estoy segura mi buen duque

-He de creer en ti mi hermosa reina de las amazonas y en tu honor he de celebrar una gran fiesta. Con banquete y con telón te festejaré la boda de tus sueños

De pronto se escucha mucho ajetreo en la entrada del castillo.

Un hombre de familia noble solicita amablemente pero por medio de gritos (y unos cuantos... ehem insultos...) el derecho de ver al duque por tener un asunto muy urgente que tratar con él.

-Mi gran duque estoy aquí para informarle que el señor conde, Kakashi, esta aquí, acompañado de su hija y otros dos nobles caballeros

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber buen escudero, has servido bien puedes retirarte pero antes déjalos pasar

Entraron con recelo y silencio, todos menos la hija del conde Kakashi.

Ella entró y, sin hacer reverencia alguna, siguió adelante y se sentó en el sillón al lado del duque, profirió algo por lo bajo y luego dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo tomando entre sus brazos uno de los pequeños cojines que adornaban el lugar donde se había sentado (o dejado caer).

El señor conde no se exaltó en lo más mínimo con la actitud de su hija, caminó y saludó al duque con una reverencia:

-Saludos a nuestro altísimo duque, el gran Neji Hyuuga

El duque asintió ligeramente con la cabeza e hizo una seña estirando la mano para indicarle que se sentara; tomó la mano de su prometida y la vio detenidamente, esta le sonrió con dulzura y apretó su mano con fuerza. Neji se sentía tan enamorado y feliz en esos momentos, al haber olvidado a todos los que estaban en esa sala y reservarse a mirarla sólo a ella.

Lamentablemente su ensoñación fue interrumpida por dos valientes (o atrevidos) caballeros, Sasuke y Naruto, que entraron después de Kakashi arrastrando lo que parecía... ¿una cortina?...

Neji no se molestó porque lo sacaron de sus pensamientos en cambio se sintió aliviado porque se había dado cuenta que perdía mucho tiempo mirando a Tenten y ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y gente en su sala que parecía que lo querían golpear...

Cerró los ojos y, recordando la dulce sonrisa de su amada Tenten para tranquilizarse, al abrirlos de nuevo pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus visitantes.

Miró primero a la chica que se había dejado caer en su sillón con el entrecejo fruncido, ella, como pudo notar, estaba triste; pareciera que no había dormido en días y en su cara denotaba el cansancio de haber pensado en lo mismo noche tras noche.

A su lado, su padre con la cara llena de preocupación pura; mirándola con ternura en sus ojos pero, de pronto su mirada se torció completamente. Había mirado ligeramente hacia su derecha y toda su ternura había desaparecido convirtiéndose en una mirada asesina, Neji siguió con curiosidad la línea de la mirada del conde, la que lo dirigió hasta la cara de Sasuke.

Impresionado por la intensidad de la mirada de Kakashi, pero sin comprender el porque de su odio, inspeccionó con detenimiento la expresión de Sasuke; este estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en el suelo y completamente concentrado. "_Me pregunto si estará contando las líneas del suelo" _pensó Neji pero, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke levantó la mirada...

Siguiendo sus ojos, Neji pudo darse cuenta de a quien miraba con desesperación entre las cejas: a Sakura.

El muchacho de mirada perdida entre las líneas del suelo miraba a la chica de cabello rosa con tanta desesperación amorosa que Neji inconscientemente apretó la mano de Tenten en tal medida que esta soltó un gritito ahogado, esto sirvió para que Neji saliera del coma de la impresión y continuara inspeccionando a las personas de su sala.

A la izquierda de Sasuke, más no cerca de él, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio. "_Se llama Naruto" _le susurró Tenten al oído adivinando sus pensamientos, ¿sabía quien era? Claro que sí, había oído muchas veces de él. Un fino caballero que aunque no de alto rango si de familia noble; Naruto se dedicaba a contar los cuadros del techo.

"_Hmph tan diferente al de su derecha pero al mismo tiempo tan parecido" _pensó Neji; sin embargo a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto si se dio cuenta de que lo observaban: sostuvo la mirada de Neji con fuerza hasta que se cansó y con un suspiro volvió su mirada al techo pero, antes paseó sus ojos por la chica que tenía entre sus brazos el cojín del color del sofá.

Una risita luchó por salir de la garganta del duque, sin conseguirlo. A Neji le pareció _graciosa _la mirada de Naruto: _"Pareciera que el primero cuenta las líneas del suelo buscando que el infierno lo libre de su sufrimiento y el segundo cuenta los cuadros del techo queriendo que el cielo le haga caso a su petición"_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un sirviente entro de improviso, todos los presentes se exaltaron y voltearon a ver al duque: era insulto de muerte entrar en presencia del duque sin su permiso y peor aún no hacerle reverencia; el sirviente arrancó la cortina del costado de Naruto y Sasuke dijo algo en voz baja (una grosería si no me equivoco) y volteó a ver al duque "_con su permiso" _dijo y se retiro dando tumbos.

Neji ya no pudo más y dejó salir a su risa, todos los que lo acompañaban se extrañaron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada: el duque ya había recuperado la compostura.

-¿Se puede saber porque ustedes dos, finos caballeros, venían arrastrando las cortinas de mi entrada?

Los dos aludidos se voltearon a ver y frunciendo el entrecejo se voltearon a los lados contrarios cruzando los brazos, fue entonces cuando el conde, Kakashi, hizo su entrada:

-Mi buen duque si no le molesta yo podría explicar lo ocurrido

Neji seguía divertido por lo ocurrido pero asintió para que el conde empezara con su historia.

-Pues bien mi señor, al entrar a palacio mi acompañante, Naruto, y mi hija, Sakura, nos encontramos a Sasuke que iba entrando por una de las puertas laterales, Sakura quiso ir a saludarlo y por supuesto la tome del brazo y la detuve pero, empezamos a discutir y Naruto salió disparado a encontrarse con Sasuke. Sasuke empezó a exaltarse y terminó empujando a Naruto contra una de las ventanas, Sakura y yo seguimos caminando hasta entrar en esta sala, realmente no estoy muy enterado de lo que pasó después pero claro esta no me interesa.

Kakashi se detuvo en su relato y volteó a ver a Sakura obligándola a que volteara a verlo:

-¿Ya lo ves?, él no es de buena fama por eso quiero que te cases con Naruto

El conde dijo esto señalando a Sasuke y al terminar se puso de pie y llamó a Naruto para que se posara a un lado de él.

-Mi señor duque, he venido aquí el día de hoy para pedirle el derecho de darle la muerte a mi hija si aquí en su presencia se niega a casarse con Naruto

-Pues bien Sakura, tú qué dices, ¿aceptarías la muerte con tal de no casarte con el hombre que quiere tu padre y poder huir con aquel impropio?

Sakura levantó su mirada y sosteniendo la mirada del duque dijo:

-Sasuke también es un fino caballero, y de familia noble además, ¿porque es que mi padre no puede ver con mis ojos el amor que yo siento por Sasuke?

Neji volteó a ver a Tenten por ayuda. Ella apretó su mano con fuerza y dijo:

-Mi dulce niña, tu también deberías aprender a ver las cosas con los ojos de tu padre y comprender las cosas a través de su juicio pero, si no deseas desposar al hombre que tu padre decidió me temo que sólo te quedan dos opciones

Tenten volteó a ver a Neji y asintió con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Sakura, si no quieres hacerle caso a tu padre mi deber es decirte lo que podría pasar: o bien te conviertes en monja o bien morirás en la horca

Sakura sólo abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y volteó a ver a Sasuke con desesperación logrando que este se parara y dijera:

-Pero señor duque, ¿qué necesidad hay de que Naruto se case con Sakura?, si Kakashi ya ama a Naruto porqué no dejar que se casen ellos y así yo y Sakura podemos se felices

Kakashi volteó a verlo con el odio saliéndosele por los oídos y contestó:

-Pues sí, lo amo y como lo amo le doy lo que es mío y por tanto le entrego a mi hija para que se case con ella

-Pues...

-Alto, alto -interrumpió Neji a Sasuke- dejen esta conversación por la paz, las opciones han sido dadas y la decisión debe ser tomada; Sakura, te daré de plazo hasta mi boda para que pienses tu decisión, ya sabes las opciones

-Pero mi señor -empezó Sasuke- yo he visto a Naruto cortejando a la hija del noble Hiashi, a Hinata. Es injusto, la pobre doncella se muere de amor por él después de que él la embaucó con sus cantos de amor no sería mejor...

-Suficiente he dicho -lo cortó Neji (de nuevo)- gracias por tu comentario muchacho pero ya había yo escuchado acerca de estos rumores y precisamente de eso quería hablar con Kakashi y con Naruto

El duque se puso de pie soltando la mano de su prometida y dirigiendo su mirada a Kakashi dijo levantando la voz:

-Venga conmigo conde, Naruto hay que platicar de esos rumores -volteando a ver a Tenten y estirando su mano hacia ella-, amada mía acompáñame, me niego ha dejarte ir aunque sea por un mísero segundo

Neji y Tenten tomados de la mano y detrás de ellos Kakashi y Naruto salieron por la puerta. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los observaba Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron, se abrazaron y tomados de la mano se sentaron juntos:

-Tengo miedo de la resolución del duque Sasuke, no quiero morir y ¡mucho menos convertirme en monja!, quiero estar contigo Sasuke. Por favor has algo no quiero...

-Tranquila -la interrumpió Sasuke apretado su mano con fuerza- tengo una idea, huiremos hoy en la noche; nos escaparemos, yo tengo un pariente que tiene una casa en las afueras del bosque nos esconderemos ahí y nos casaremos en la mañana

Se oye un ruidito, como de ratón queriendo robarse comida, por la entrada: es Hinata.

-Hola bella Hinata, ¿qué haces en el palacio del duque?

Hinata se sobresaltó al ser descubierta pero luego se extrañó aún más por las palabras de Sakura.

-¿Bella yo?, ojalá y Naruto pensará igual; porqué no me ama a mi como te ama a ti Sakura...

-Mientras más le odio más me ama

-Mientras más le amo más me odia

Diciendo esto Hinata se dejó caer al suelo y queriendo empezar a llorar, Sakura la detuvo sosteniendo su mano diciéndole:

-No te preocupes Hinata porque en honor a nuestra amistad de años te contaré un secreto

Hinata la miró con extrañeza y Sakura al notar su curiosidad prosiguió:

-Hoy en la noche Sasuke y yo nos escaparemos al bosque para casarnos mañana y así tú ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nosotros. Me alejaré de Naruto para siempre y así tú podrás ser feliz con él

Dicho esto Sakura abrazó a Hinata, que seguía en el piso, y tomando la mano de Sasuke se levantaron y salieron de la sala dejando a Hinata sola.

Hinata, aún en el suelo, reposó su cabeza en el regazo del sillón y empezó a formular pensamientos e ideas a una velocidad increíble.

-Ya se que haré, iré con Naruto y le diré que su amada Sakura intenta escapar y así, él me dará las gracias; me sentiré feliz si recibo por los menos una sonrisa forzada y sus gracias de mala gana

La resolución de Hinata fue contar el secreto de Sakura a Naruto y así se fue a buscarlo queriendo que él se enamorara un poco más de ella por haber traicionado el secreto de su amiga de la infancia por él.

**CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**

Un review o dos no estarían mal---¡onegai!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, jejeje... Se me había juntado todo y no había podido subir este capítulo y lo siento mucho!  
Si pudieran disculparme pero, además de que se me junto todo sufrí un bloqueo... (a que vergüenza) emm, prometo subir el próximo capítulo la semana que viene^^  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; sólo utilizo sus personajes para darle más alegría a esta historia (a la que le he puesto mucho relleno por cierto¬¬)

DISFRUTEN!^^

* * *

El sol se ocultaba tras los montes helados, dando paso a la noche, abriendo en el bosque la boca del lobo a la que temen tantos viajeros; permitiendo que la magia de las estrellas cayera del cielo a la tierra golpeando a los párpados dormidos de las hadas obligándolas a despertar de su sueño diurno y así, caminando por los bosques del reino del gran duque Neji apreciamos al rey de las hadas y su pequeño ayudante:

-¡Ah, por el amor de Dios Tobi! ¿Podrías dejar de saltar por un momento?, hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-¡Yay! Un trabajo, un trabajo...

Tobi dejó de brincar pero, no le hizo caso a Deidara; en vez de eso siguió cantando "un trabajo, un trabajo" mientras daba vueltas alrededor de un árbol de flores rojas que estaba frente a ellos. Deidara se le quedo viendo y cuando pasó justo frente a él extendió su pie un poco hacia adelante queriendo provocar que Tobi se cayera pero sólo consiguió que Tobi frenara en seco justo frente al pie de Deidara, volteara a verlo y saltara encima de él derribándolo.

-¡Ah, aléjate de mí relleno de piñata!

Deidara empujo a Tobi con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima y habiéndoselo quitado se subió al árbol con rapidez para esconderse entre las hojas antes de que Tobi pudiera voltear y lo viera escapar.

-¿Hmm? ¡Deidara-sempai no te escondas, dijiste que ibas a darme un trabajo no quiero jugar a las escondidas enfócate en tu trabajo sempai!

A Deidara le ganó la ira y bajo del árbol justo cuando Tobi estaba de espaldas a él y, antes de que Tobi pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeó en la cabeza con tal fuerza que hasta a Deidara le dolió.

-Bien, bien _yo_ me enfocaré más de ahora en adelante.

-¡Eres muy cruel conmigo Deidara-sempai!, ¿por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que quieres que haga por ti sempai rey de las hadas?

-Okey, okey, te digo, te digo. Verás, hay una flor que crece lejos de aquí y yo a veces la uso para mis hechizos, como me queda ya muy poca quiero que me traigas más.

-¡Por supuesto sempai voy que vuelo!

Tobi salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba viendo y Deidara ni siquiera se movió.

Cinco minutos después Tobi, cubierto de diversas hojas y pétalos de flores de colores, volvió.

-Emm Deidara-sempai...

-¿Sí que pasa Tobi?

-¿Me podrías decir como es la flor y dónde está?, salí corriendo pero luego de un rato comprendí que realmente no sabía que estaba buscando ni como llegar a ella. Por eso volví, entonces ¿me dirás?

-¡Pues claro que sí animal, saliste corriendo antes de que pudiera decirte nada; pero eso sólo pasa porque eres un...!

Deidara se detuvo porque observó que Tobi empezaba a querer llorar. Deidara respiró profundamente y estirando su brazo le dio tres ligeros golpecitos a Tobi en su cabeza diciendo:

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento ¿okey?; ahora, ¿quieres que te diga donde esta la flor?

Recuperando sus ánimos Tobi asintió con fuerza y abrazó a Deidara.

-Emm, ¿me podrías soltar por favor?, sí... gracias ahora escucha con atención; en la orilla norte de este bosque, donde se reúnen los pueblerinos a juntar bayas, se encuentra escondida una flor del color del agua con pétalos en forma de gotas y un tallo tal largo como un pequeño árbol; escucha con mucha atención Tobi, debes cortar el tallo de la flor justo a la mitad porque el resto del tallo es para otra cosa y no lo necesito, además si lo dejas ahí otra flor crecerá. ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí, todo está claro como el agua sempai todo saldrá bien tú confía en mí!

Diciendo esto Tobi salió disparado hacia donde le habían indicado.

-Precisamente porque eres tú es que no confío... ¿qué escucho, pisadas de noche y por el bosque?, pues bien ya que soy invisible a los humanos me quedaré para espiarlos un rato.

Se alcanza a ver primero a Naruto que trae puesta una camisa de rayas azules con unas muy pequeñas líneas blancas y atrás de él viene Hinata dando traspiés.

Naruto se detiene en seco provocando que, Hinata se golpee la cabeza con su espalda perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de sentón lastimando su mano izquierda que busca detener la caída.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonta Hinata, por eso no quería que vinieras, además ¿qué no se supone que, mi amor, Sakura estaría en el bosque intentando escapar? Por eso he venido y ahora resulta que me engañaste con tal de estar a solas conmigo.

-Yo no te he engañado Naruto, yo lo escuché de ella y bien puedo asegurarte que sólo te lo dije porque quería que me dieras las gracias, eso era todo pero después que te lo dije no pude detenerme a seguirte, ¡te amo demasiado mi caballero de noble armadura!

-Bien pues _gracias_ ¿feliz? Ahora lárgate de aquí porque si no, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarte estando los dos solos en el bosque por la noche.

-¿Acaso serías capaz de lastimarme?

-Si así te alejas de mi con mucho gusto lo haría pero, aún eres una dama así que no lo hare, pero no abuses de tu suerte y deja de seguirme ya te lo he advertido.

Después de haber dicho esto Naruto siguió caminando perdiéndose entre la maleza y la oscuridad del bosque, Deidara quedo atónito con lo que acababa de oír, además del hecho de que el dichoso _caballero de noble armadura_ acababa de dejar a una dama en medio del bosque y por la noche.

-No me interesa lo que me hagas ¡¿me oyes? Te seguiré de todas maneras, se que llegara el momento en cuando nuestros papeles se intercambien y tu me persigas a mi y yo no tenga tiempo para ti. Ahora pies, muévanse como el viento para alcanzar a mi buen amor que se escapa por el bosque.

"Oh bueno, esto ha sido entretenido" pensó Deidara, "pero siento lástima por ella..."

-Te prometo joven doncella, de este bosque no saldrás sin que tu _caballero de noble armadura_ te ame con locura; ¡de eso me encargaré yo Deidara rey de las hadas!

-¡Sabía que te gustaba tu título sempai!

Tobi salió de entre los árboles del sur (¿cómo? quien sabe, es Tobi ¿realmente lo cuestionan?) llevando entre sus manos una flor del color de los cielos de la mañana, queriendo salir de la noche y entrar en los suspiros tempranos del sol.

-No, no me gusta ese título. Es sólo que cuando hago las promesas tengo que incluirlo porque sino podrían creer que miento.

-Pero sempai, la humana no te puede oír.

-¿Y tu punto es?

Deidara vio a Tobi con un letrero de _no me vas a ganar_ en los ojos y al darse cuenta, Tobi puso la flor en una sola mano y con la otra le dio pequeños golpecitos a Deidara en la cabeza queriendo tranquilizarlo; Deidara se sobresaltó por el contacto de la mano de Tobi pero solo apartó su mano lo suficiente para darse cuenta que cargaba la flor en la otra.

-Bien, veo que lo has conseguido Tobi.

Le arrebató la flor y la miró con delicadeza.

-Me impresionas Tobi, la flor está intacta.

Una idea sencilla pasó por la mente de Deidara: "últimamente Tobi ha estado haciendo las cosas bien, le encargaré mi plan y si lo cumple bien entonces lo ascenderé de rango"

-Tobi, tengo una tarea para ti.

-¡Yay! La cumpliré sin falla Deidara-sempai ¿qué es?

-Quiero que tomes la flor y busques por todo el bosque a una doncella de mirada enamorada pero no correspondida; donde ella, se encuentra un joven vistiendo una camisa a rayas y en él cumplirás mi hechizo; quiero que con la magia de la flor que acabas de cortar bañes sus párpados, debes asegurarte que la magia se desborde de los límites posibles porque mi deseo es que el muchacho este tan enamorado que vea todo lo demás irreal, lo suficientemente enamorado como para que nada tenga sentido más que el hecho de estar con la persona de la que se ha enamorado.

-¡Muy bien sempai hacia allá me dirijo!

Tobi le arrebató la flor a Deidara y, levantándola en el aire, intentó salir corriendo pero, Deidara lo detuvo del cuello de su túnica evitando su partida y provocando su caída apoyando su pie cerca del cuello de Tobi empezó a decir:

-Entonces como te estaba diciendo -quitando su pie de su pecho, Deidara pasó a dejarse caer sobre el estómago de Tobi y siguió:- para poder aplicar la poción debes asegurarte de que la doncella enamorada este en el lugar de la mirada del joven al momento de despertar además, de que debes asegurarte de no equivocarte de persona porque me niego a ir a buscar el antídoto o darte más poción, ¿entendiste?

-Sí sempai pero, ¿por qué estás sentado encima de mí?

-Porque estabas a punto de salir corriendo y todavía no sabías a quién tenías que ponerle la poción y como yo ya me quiero ir a dormir no quería tener que esperar a que volvieras porque te acababas de dar cuenta que no sabías a quién tenías que ponerle la poción.

Dicho esto, Deidara se levantó, se sacudió su túnica y volteó a ver Tobi con fuerza:

-Ya estas amenazado ¿me escuchas?, si te equivocas te castigaré severamente; ahora, ve y busca a un joven que traiga puesta una camisa de rayas.

-¡Como tu digas Deidara-sempai!

Dicho esto, Tobi se levantó de un golpe y salió corriendo hacia la profundidad del bosque, sin una dirección fija.

Deidara levantó su mirada al cielo y dijo:

-Ojalá no se equivoque esta vez.

Salió caminando al lado contrario de donde Tobi se había dirigido perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

En otra parte del bosque, tomados de la mano, salteando las rocas por tanteo escapan los amantes prohibidos: Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura se detiene de improviso y jalando la mano de Sasuke lo obliga a detenerse:

-Sasuke, ya no puedo más. Hemos estado caminando desde que se puso el sol, descansemos por favor.

Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura con fuerza y contestó:

-Está bien. Dormiremos aquí pero no te separes de mi amada mía.

Dicho esto, Sasuke atrajo a Sakura a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza; Sakura se dejó abrazar pero, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de la verdad: eso no era correcto.

Estando los dos solos en el bosque además de que estaban a punto de acostarse a dormir.

-Sasuke, debes soltarme.

Su voz apenas se escuchó, ella no quería separarse: se sentía cómoda en esa posición. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke pasar al de ella, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón al unísono con el de ella; a pesar de todo se apartó de él.

-¿Quieres que te deje dormir sola en el bosque?

-No Sasuke, solo no duermas junto a mi; aléjate un poco, lo suficiente para evitar malos entendidos. Tu eres un joven soltero y yo una doncella que no está casada, por favor ayúdame a cuidar mi honor y el tuyo; mañana que estemos casados podremos dormir el uno al lado del otro pero hoy no por favor amor mío.

Sasuke se vio triste por un momento pero luego comprendió que era cierto.

Se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, había fácilmente más de metro y medio entre ellos; Sakura veía hacia el lado contrario pero Sasuke miraba directo hacia ella (o lo haría si tuviera abiertos los ojos).

Tobi tenía ya rato caminando por el bosque sin encontrar lo que su sempai le había pedido, fue entonces cuando se tropezó con algo: una doncella dormida.

_Pobre enamorada, tal vez fue abandonada aquí por aquel que no la ama._

Tobi pensó esto mientras acariciaba con dulzura la cabeza de la joven pero, cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver a un joven dormido frene a ella.

_A cruel destino, este descarado la deja dormirse alejado de él para que el frío de la noche se la coma; pero no te preocupes bella doncella, yo te he de ayudar._

Dicho y hecho, Tobi se puso a untar la poción en los ojos del joven de camisa de rayas.

Tobi se aseguró por completo de que, cuando el joven despertara, viera completamente a la doncella que se encontraba junto a él.

Y así, se marchó.

Muy satisfecho de su trabajo se volteó a ver de nuevo a los viajeros dormidos, sin saber que había cometido un error por el que lo castigarían severamente.

* * *

¡Yay! se acabó, lo siento pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió, tuve que hacer 5 intentos para poder terminar este capitulo (a que vergüenza, de nuevo¬¬)

Espero les haya gustado, mantengo mi promesa: nuevo capitulo la próxima semana :)

**¿Dudas, comentarios? Déjame un review o mándame un PM lo contestare lo más rápido posible ;)**


End file.
